


My Best Friend's Brother

by juggiebettyy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: AU, F/M, Slow Burn, basically just me fulfilling my dreams, best friends brother, get ready for ridiculously erratic updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiebettyy/pseuds/juggiebettyy
Summary: Jellybean and Betty have been best friends since kindergarten, and with that, comes a relationship with her older brother, Jughead. Unfortunately, Betty's eyes have been on him for just about as long. (AU)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, giving everyone the Jellybean/Betty relationship we all deserve, with a healthy dose of pining. This is just a short prologue before we get into the real juice next chapter, so bear with me for now. This is a MAJOR AU so please keep that in mind. Also, this is sooo insanely short because it didn't feel right to jump into the story in the same chapter but it also wasn't really long enough for a chapter on its own so I chose the lesser of two evils. (Unbeta’d so excuse my mistakes).

My best friends older brother. Boy was it a troupe. A cliche among cliches. But I couldn’t help myself. He was tall, dark, and handsome and I wanted nothing more than for him to sneak into me and his sisters room during a sleepover and kiss me senseless. I wanted him to confess his love to me during a game of chicken in the pool, and hell, I wanted everyone to applaud. It was stupid and overdone and the plotline to all of my dreams. 

Now, let me preface this a little better - he does always say you need to really know the characters to be invested in the story. The boy in question is one Jughead Jones III and I’m completely and utterly gone for him. He is two years older than me and his sister (also known as my best friend) and is never seen without a dingy crown-shaped beanie securely placed over a mess black curls that nearly rival his sisters. He’s annoying and hilarious and completely unattainable all at once; nothing if not a contradiction. His smirk makes my face burn like it’s been touched with a freshly reheated fire-poker, and his touch makes my heart pound louder then the motor on his hand-me-down motorcycle. He is a complete and utter enigma and a puzzle I would love to be given the chance to solve. 

The aforementioned sister is my oldest and best friend, Jelly Bean Jones. She is sweet and soft spoken, a harsh contrast to Jughead’s quick tongue and annoyingly sardonic humor. She is not without her own award winning qualities, however, and has the biggest heart of anyone I’ve ever had the esteemed pleasure to meet. She is effervescent and when she speaks she demands the attention of everyone in the room. I admire her greatly, and I wouldn’t risk our friendship for anything or anyone in this mortal world. 

The two of them are my chosen family, and that makes my feelings toward Jughead all that much more confusing. He probably only thinks of me as a sister, someone he needs to protect. I watch him as he goes through girlfriends and summer flings, and my heart shatters with every good night kiss I’ve seen through JB’s bedroom window. He always comes into the bedroom after and jokes and teases, but never in a romantic way. He doesn’t treat me like the girls he tries to woo. But, as they say, beggars can’t be choosers so I’m stuck with a pounding heart and a thirst that will never be quenched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for anyone wondering, Jughead is a Junior (11th) and Betty and Jelly are Freshman (9th). I know for a lot of people that's a big difference, but in reality it's really not and age details will be explained later. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think, I'm a struggling artist here and I need some validation.


	2. My Best Friend's Brother's Hot Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thank you to everyone who reviewed and left kudos on my story, I promise you that each one put a smile on my face! (I'd be lying I said I didn't freak out just a little when MotherMaple commented on this story). 
> 
> Please excuse any errors I may have made, remember this is unbeta'd. This is also the first real chapter and it is LONG, at least for how long my chapters usually end up being, and they’re only going to get longer. Reminder that this is an AU.

The first day of school back from winter break is in two days. That means that it’s also my first time seeing both Jelly and Juggie since before then. My family and I always go on big Holiday trips during Christmas break, so I don’t usually get to see them during this time of year. To celebrate my return, Jellybean and Veronica (our other best friend) are throwing a slumber party, so I’ve decided to pull out all the stops. I’m bringing cookie dough, nail polish, and my cutest PJ’s since the parties at Jelly’s. And before everyone starts chastising me, Jughead isn’t the only reason why I’m bringing them. The girls and I are going to Veronica's boyfriend Archie’s house, where he’s having a sleepover of his own with his friends, Reggie, Moose, and Kevin. We’re all going down to the river to swim, and have one last night of fun before school becomes a crushing weight once more. After our first time doing it in seventh grade, it’s become a tradition. Right as the snow starts to melt, and the air has become just crisp, Veronica, Jellybean, Jughead, Archie, his friends and I jump into Sweetwater River for the first time of the season. We like to be the first ones there so that there isn’t trash floating in the water from previous patrons, but also to christen the summer, if you will.

~

I stood in front of the Jones’s door, pausing briefly to collect myself before knocking. They had a small house on the Northside/Southside border, a glorified trailer, really. When we were little, they lived on the Northside with me and Archie, who’s been my nextdoor neighbor all my life. After Jughead and Jellybean’s mom Gladys left three years ago, however, their Dad was forced to sell their house and downsize. The two didn’t mind it much, but it was hard for me to be so much farther away from them (not that you can get too far in a place like Riverdale). Their dad FP took it the hardest, and started to drink excessively, missing the start of high school for Jughead. He loved his kids, though, and would try and get sober every few months. Unfortunately, it never lasted more than about three weeks before the vice got the best of him. It formed Jughead’s permanent scowl and his “it gets better before it gets worse” attitude. 

Last year, Jughead and Jellybean finally had enough and issued an ultimatum for their deadbeat dad: either he gets sober, or they leave him like their mom. It worked, and FP now goes to AA meetings every day, and was (to quote Outkast), “present on the first day of school” for Jellybean. His attitude may not be completely new - I mean he’s tried to get sober only to fall off the wagon again many times before - but it’s stuck for about a year now and he’s made tremendous progress. The light in his eyes has been restored, and Jughead’s hope for his father hasn’t wavered since it’s return. 

I finally knocked, and FP opened the door to the house and stepped aside to let me in. “They’re in Jughead’s room playing Mortal Combat. Jughead’s been complaining he needs a better opponent then Jelly so I suggest you hurry up before they gut each other in real life too. I’m off to a meeting in about 25 minutes and I’ll be on a date for a while after that so be good. I may not be back tonight so you make sure Jug and JB are on their best behavior.”

“Thank’s FP. Have fun”, I say as I walk down the short hallway to Jughead’s room. I knock three times on the open door before I finally enter to see Jellybean shoving potato chips into her mouth as Jughead yells at her to “pick up her controller and play like a man”. Jelly gives him a nasty look and is about to respond when I make my presence known.

“Hey guys, can I sub in” I say, taking a seat at the foot of Jughead’s bed next to his sister. 

“Finally! Someone worth my precious time has arrived”, he says. I blush, like usual, but take the controller and wait for him to go back to the home page so I can pick a character. 

I gather my composure once more, and shoot him (what I hope is) a flirty smirk. He smiles back and I feel like it’s just the two of us in the room. It’s ruined all too quickly though, and Jughead turns back to the TV screen, so I do the same, choosing Alien against his favorite, Leather face.

“I happen to think I’m pretty good at this game”, JB says, unaware of my swooning. 

“Well I suggest you think again”, Jughead replies. If he had been aware of our little moment then he wasn’t faltering like I was. 

“He may have a point, Jelly. Last time we played you just felt bad every time someone got hit. That’s a great quality normally, but when it comes to Mortal Combat I’m not so sure”. I banter with them, trying to keep my cool. These looks happen often so I wasn’t really surprised that he didn’t react, but every time I’m left to wonder if it’s all just in my head. She proceeded to make a bit of a “harumph” sound before grabbing a bowl of popcorn beside her and shoving a handful into her mouth.

She motioned towards me with her mouth still full, whipping her raven locks towards me. “Want some?”

“Sure” I reply, eyes glued to the screen, waiting for the match to start.

“Me too”, Jughead chimed in, not breaking eye contact from the screen, but moving one hand to reach blindly for the bowl. “You’re going down, Betts”, he calls to me, smashing buttons on his controller and hitting me with his chainsaw.

I try not to blush for the second time that night already at the use of my nickname and use my x-ray move on him. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that, Jones”, I respond as he waits to be able to hit again.

We slashed and bashed until I finally won, taking the self proclaimed “master among commoners” down a peg. 

“No! I can take more than that! I’m a masochist!” he shouts at the screen as I beat him for the first time that night.

~

We end up playing a few more games before claiming exhaustion and leaving to set up Jellybean’s bedroom with my sleeping bag. Jelly hangs back a second to tell Jughead to meet us at Archie’s if we decide to go early, and that we’ll let him know if we do before retreating in behind me.

“I’m so excited”, I say, glancing at Jellybean from the corner of my eye as we start packing up the stuff we needed for tonight. “I feel like it’s been forever since the lake’s been swim-able. I swear this winter lasted a lifetime and a half.”

“Oh calm down lord hyperbole, it’s about the same time every year. You just want to wear the bathing suit you bought in Florida during break.”

“It’s so cute though”, I defend, prolonging the syllables to prove my point.

“It is. You’re right. I’m as jelly as my name”, she admits to me as we swoon over the swimsuit in my hands. It’s a one piece, almost all white with a low cut back and red and black racer stripes down the sides. Oh so very flattering, if you ask me. 

“Get out yours” I say just as we hear a knock at the door. 

“Must be Veronica” we say in unison, giggling as she enters the room with two bags in each hand. Veronica was our other friend, a drama queen among drama queens. She had jet black hair and dramatic eyebrows to match her over-the-top personality. She moved here from New York four years ago and we all became fast friends. A girl like her was a commodity around here, so she fit right in with the bunch of us, all a little bit weird. She’s a year younger then me at 14, just like JB, but we’re all in the same grade because my parents started me later. Her parents are rich property developers so she usually funded our outlandish endeavours, most of them being her own ideas, ie the lake trips. We loved her with or without her money, however, but she made sure to up the ante when it came to clothes and makeup. She and Archie have been an item since seventh grade, right after she spotted him writing songs on his porch about her and have been going strong ever since. They balanced each other out, like sugar and spice and we all knew who “wore the pants” in the relationship and it most definitely wasn’t Archie. 

“Ooooh bathing suits, I love”, she says as she waltzes through the room and settles on an old bean-bag in the corner. “Betty, your suit is adorbs, obviously. Lemme see yours Anne Hathaway”, Ronnie says, turning towards JB. 

“It’s not quite as nice as your guys’s but I saved up all year so be nice.” Jellybean pulled out an emerald green bikini, with a halter cut on top and high waisted bottoms. 

“Oh My Goodness Jelly it’s stunning”, I say as I reach out and touch the velvet-like material on the suit. 

“I one hundred percent agree. It’ll suit you so well, no pun intended”, marveled Veronica in a slightly dazed voice. She always gets like that when she sees a piece of clothing she likes especially well.

“Thanks guys”, Jelly shrugs shyly, “Show us yours Ronnie.”

Veronica reaches over to her nearest bag and gets out two different suits, a royal purple and blue chrome tankini, and a scarlet one piece with a lifeguard cut. “You guys have to help me decide, I brought options to be prepared.”

I point toward the tankini. “Go with that one, they’re both cute but I like purple on you better then red. It compliments your complexion.”

Veronica gets out her makeup bag and starts pulling out her waterproof makeup. “It won’t come off in water and you’ll be smoking hot for anyone you happen to want to impress.” She explains, winking at me as she pulls out a tube of mascara.

Veronica’s the only one I told about my feelings toward Jughead. I feel awful about not telling Jellybean, but until I have a better idea of his feelings towards me, I don’t want to jeopardise anything. I mean, I know that she wouldn’t dump me for having a crush, but I didn’t want things to be weird. 

“Let’s start with you, Betty. Just some mascara and some eyebrows, simple grooming to make it all a little more magnifique.” Veronica liked to throw in french words into sentences to make a point when she was feeling overly passionate or just a little more over the top then usual. It was part of her charm, as she said. “And let your hair out of it’s prison for the night. I like it wavy.”

~

When they were all made up and changed the clock had just turned to 11:30. They’d make it just in time if they were walking, but if they could get Jughead to drive then they would be early and in my mind that was always preferable. “Jug! Can you drive us over to Archie’s?”, JB called from the hallway. “Betty wants to get there early and you have to come anyway.”

“I don’t know Jelly, you are the worst backseat driver when you ride shotgun”, Jughead says as he steps out of his room. He’s obviously ready, his swim shorts are on and he’s wearing his signature S T-shirt over it. 

“Fine! Betty will sit up front. Now can we go already?”, Jellybean says, obviously exasperated with Jug’s behavior. I blush, and I can even feel it rising from below my bathing suit cover onto my face.

“OK, then.” He says smirking. “Betty, you can control the music. I know you like the new Harry Styles album and I’d be lying if I said I weren’t mildly intrigued.”, he joked as he walks off to fetch his stuff.

My blush grows hotter and I can only make out a mousy “sure” before Ronnie and JB push me outside to wait in the car for Jughead. 

~

He comes not long after, his bags in tow and keys in hand. He starts the car and hands me the aux cord, just as I pull up my spotify to select my most recent playlist. I like to think I have pretty eclectic taste, but Jughead tends to like my music, so I’m free to play whatever I want. However, in order to please the masses I start up the classic rock playlist that JB likes and start with the song that Veronica insists is about her, “Are You Gonna Be My Girl” by Jet. I make sure to add “Hey You” to my queue, Jelly’s favorite song off of Pink Floyd’s album “The Wall”. I sneak a peek over at Jughead when we hit a stoplight to find him humming along with us as we belt out the lyrics. He’s looking at me too, and I’m almost certain a see a faint pink tint to his cheeks. I excuse it away, concluding it was probably the glow of the old red light that wasn’t quite as red as it used to be. 

That light is the last one before Archie’s house, so we arrive shortly after. Ronnie texts Archie that we are all out front, and we have the car so they should bring their stuff and we can leave now. After about a minute more, he comes out trailing behind Reggie, Moose, and Kevin. They all do there best to squeeze into the backseat, but Veronica has to move to sit on Archie’s Lap, and JB has to sit on Kevin’s, with Reggie crouched on the ground and holding on tight to the back of the seat. 

From Archie’s the drive is only 5 minutes more, and we arrive at Sweetwater River sweating from proximity and ready to dive in. After some debate, we set up camp first, laying out blankets, towels and a cooler with some food and water. Veronica and Archie are the first in, him carrying her bridal style into the icy water. The air is still cold, so everyone else is a bit hesitant at first, but soon Kev, Moose, Reggie, and JB are all running towards the river’s edge, leaving only Jughead and I behind.

“You going in?”, he asks as he puts his book down slowly and rids himself of his shirt.

“Yeah, I’m just working up to it is all. You know the cold isn’t really my thing”, I answer. He walks backwards down the sand, closer to the water. It’s dark out and it would be pitch black if street lights hadn’t have just been installed at Sweetwater after two little kids almost drowned last summer. That means that he can see me clearly. He can see my hesitance so he doesn’t push me, but instead waits for me a few feet away. I slowly lift the bathing suit cover over my body, biting my lip and silently thanking V for convincing me to leave my hair down. I look up at him once again to see his gaze still on me, but not as much on my face anymore. I can feel myself blushing yet again under his watchful gaze. He looks away when I catch him staring and clears his throat. I see him look up again, this time into my eyes once more. 

“Um”, he stammers. “Are you - I mean, do you want to go down now?” He adjusts his expression and recovers fairly quickly, and I try to do the same. I’m not sure if he’s feeling whatever I am right now, but I can guarantee it’s not completely one-sided. At least, I think I can. It’s hard to tell with Jughead, and as far as I’m concerned he’ll probably be dating another girl by month's end. 

“Yeah” I say, walking down to his side to make the short trek down to the river together, staying about 12 inches apart the entire way down.

“Betty! C’mon the waters so nice!”, JB calls when I reach the point where the water hits the sand. My toes feel the tickle of the water against them and I close my eyes and take a breath to forget about whatever small moment I just had with Jughead before running and diving deeper till I can reach my friends. When I come up I see Jughead doing the same, shaking his hair out and running his hands through it, trying to make up for his missing beanie with another gesture of safety. 

As we joke around and tread water, I realize JB is right; the water is perfect for this time of year. It’s still cold, just like the air around me, but it’s calming and gentle aside from the slight current and splashes from the people around me. I start to think. Maybe the return to school won’t be so bad after all. I missed my friends very much and here, in this moment, I’m truly glad to be back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be a little bit of a cluster-fuck so once again, try to ignore what I am sure are countless mistakes that I didn't catch. Character ages will get more clear throughout the story, along with more on the deal with Jug's flirty smiles. The next chapter will start right about where this one left off so don't worry, the rest of the sleepover will be documented and tea will no doubt be spilled. 
> 
> Make sure to drop a comment if you enjoyed because in case you couldn't already tell, they make me want to continue!


	3. My Best Friend's Brother's Boxer Shorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, it has been forever! I really don't have an excuse for why I haven't posted in so long other than I haven't been that inspired. All of your lovely comments and kudos and bookmarks are what kept me going, so thank you so much. Hopefully, this chapter makes up for it because it's 6 pages long, over 2,000 words, and a doozy to wright. 
> 
> Reminder that this is unbeta'd so any mistakes I made are all mine. Praise and critique are always welcome so feel free to sound off with a strongly worded comment.

The lake was cold, the air was cold, and my body was cold. Fortunately for me, I wasn’t focusing on that. I was focusing on the way Jughead was touching my legs and my back and his breath on my neck right before he threw me across the lake towards Archie.

Swimming in mid-January may not be the best idea, but it was a ritual and we stuck to it. It was better when our break ended later in the year, but thanks to principal Weatherbee convincing the mayor that we should spread out the breaks, it’s still super cold out when we get back to school. Every year though, Veronica insists that we go, so the lot of us drive out to Sweetwater River to "make some memories.” 

After the fact was the worst part though. The 15 or so seconds between getting out of the freezing water and jumping into a towel remains to be the longest 15 seconds of my life. That’s why the only acceptable way to do that is to run. Fast. If only we lived in a place like California where it was always hot. Midnight swims wouldn’t feel like suicide to your body.

Veronica and I are the first to endure the torture that night. She claims she was tired, and I want to finish my novel. Jughead had gotten me to read “On the Road” by Jack Kerouac, and I am pleased to report that I am more than halfway through. We get back to our seats in record time, Veronica taking the initiative to get out cups and a big thermos of hot chocolate. Snacks, of course, were provided by Jughead.

He’s the only one in our group that’s older than me. Being 16 and a junior makes him incredibly cocky because he skipped a grade when we were younger. He left the rest of us behind in the 9th grade, fending for ourselves. I’m next to the throne at 15, with everyone else in our group trailing behind at varying degrees of 14. The politics of it all is a little screwed and confusing, but the way I see it our minds are all the same age. Well, except for maybe Archie. He can be a little slow sometimes, but he’s basically a teddy bear with muscles. 

“Hot chocolate was a smart move”, Veronica said to me, interrupting thoughts. 

“Sure was”, I reply, trying to keep a straight face because I know what she wants. She was trying to get me to talk about Jug.

“I saw him checking you out earlier. When you took off your clothes”, she finally admitted, a smirk sound on her face. “Shy little Betty Cooper stripping for her man”

“Veronica!”, I yell. My cheeks are already burning and she definitely likes to add fuel to the fire that is “bughead”. That’s what she calls us when it’s just me and her. She says that every great couple needs an equally great ship name. “I did not strip for him. I just took off all my clothes in a hopefully sexy way. Tips are simply appreciated, not required.”

“You are a hoot Betty Cooper,” Veronica shrieks as I smile to myself, pleased with my joke.

The boys eventually follow suit once they spot the hot chocolate, barging towards us with Jelly on their tails. Archie flashes his big puppy-dog eyes at me before practically begging me to give my seat next to Veronica to him. I give in after being bribed with his presence and performance at the End of Winter dance that I was planning at the school in a few months and look around for another seat. We were one short, meaning that someone had to sit on the floor if we were all seated at the same time. Unfortunately for me, the sand was freezing and although I had my towel, I had forgotten to bring my warmer coat or even a blanket to sit on. The voice in my head was hoping Jellybean would give up her seat so I could sit next to Jughead, so I looked to her first. She shakes her head at me and shrugs before I could even ask, but as much was expected. I then went to Reggie, Kevin, and Moose before relenting and sitting in between Jelly and Jughead on the ground. It’s cold - no - more than cold on the floor as we ate and waited for sunrise. So much so that I’m shivering and my teeth are in a perpetual state of chatter. I look up at Jughead to ask for a refill on hot chocolate when he takes my arm and asks if I’m OK.

“Yeah, of course”, I say even though we both know I’m lying. 

“No, you’re not. Come here”, he says, pronouncing each word distinctly and pulling me up onto his lap before I have a chance to - albeit feebly - protest. He wraps his towel around both of us, and finally pours the warm beverage into my mug. I can feel my heart flutter as he carries on his previous conversation with JB, who barely seems to be surprised by the new change in the seating chart. I whisper “thank you” into his ear and he squeezes me a tad tighter in acknowledgment. Veronica winks at me somewhat dramatically when she catches my eye, already in an animated conversation with Kevin about clothing options for a party he had been invited to.

We eat and talk for a while longer before eventual silence fills the group and we all watch the sun come up over the lake. I lean my head back to rest against Jughead and he traces a calloused finger up and down my arm. I can feel the hair on my arm stick up at the feeling. It feels domestic, like something a couple would do. If only that were the case.

 

The next morning comes all too soon. I can hear Jelly snoring from her bed above me and believe you me, it is way too early for the soothing sounds of JB’s soon to be cold to be permeating the otherwise natural silence that comes with the earlier hours of the morning in the Jones household. Most everyone in my house is an early riser because my mom says that “if you’re not early you’re late and if you’re late then you’re inadequate” so whenever I’m at JB’s, I relish the early hours of the morning. I get up slowly, checking the time on my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and pee. My plans go relatively unheard, and I make my way into the kitchen to start some breakfast. Everyone else in the house will probably sleep till about 9:30 at the earliest so I figured I had the time to prepare some blueberry pancakes before then. 

Cooking had always been an anxiety reliever for me and with school coming back and the never-ending reign of Cheryl Blossom approaching once more, I had plenty to be anxious about. The bitch herself was the captain of the River Vixens - Riverdale High’s cheer squad - and my cousin. Well, second cousin once removed but to my family - or rather my mother -, that wasn’t an issue. Her crass voice in my head was cut, however, by the sound of Jellybean walking into the room. 

“Good morning”, she said, taking a seat at the dining room table and facing me,

“Good morning, Jelly.”, I respond, glancing up from flipping the pancakes. “I think that for your next birthday we should consider getting you a humidifier, or maybe a sleep mask.”

“Ha ha, very funny. You know I can’t help my snore. Accepting it comes with the territory of being my friend.” She smiles and gets up to grab some orange juice from the fridge. 

“Great! Next time I’ll remember to bring earplugs.” 

“Maybe I’ll give them to you for your next birthday, Betty.”

“What are you giving Betty for her birthday, JB?” Jughead walks into the room looking splendidly handsome, hair in every which way and small pillow marks across his cheek. 

“Betty here was just reminding me that I snore like a rhinoceros so I offered to buy her some earplugs. What do you think, Jug, wanna pitch in a few bucks for the cause?” Jelly sat back down on the table, crossing her legs in front of her and resting her head in her hands. 

“Jells, I regret to inform you that I don’t have the money to help you in your pricy endeavor.”

“You guys are so funny, you know that?”, I said. Jellybean chuckled and switched her position, this time getting up to grab some orange juice, glasses, and plates for the three of us. Veronica won’t be up till later. 

I compile the pancakes onto the plates and place them on the kitchen island. 

“Thanks, Betts”, Jughead says as he looks up at me from behind his lashes. I turn the stove off and set a few aside for Veronica, placing them in a container and then in the fridge. Once away, I turn around and walk to sit in between him and JB at the counter. 

We eat quickly (as expected from the Joneses) and go our separate ways, Jug to his room and me and Jelly to wake up Veronica and get ready. 

 

The day is pretty much uneventful so we decide to go to Pop’s to salvage what we can from our lazy day. Because of the break, people are still away on vacation so all of the booths are empty save for an older couple in the back sharing some pie. Me and JB slide into a booth near the jukebox facing away from the door, with JB against the wall as Veronica gets in across from us.

“I am as exhausted as those two little kids must have been after setting up that Hotel for Dogs. What a waste. I mean I love dogs as much as the next millennial but they were 100% OK on their own without those assholes screwing with them,” Veronica said, resting her head on the table. 

“You need to tone down the references to things that nobody else knows, V, I’m having a hard time keeping up.” Jelly unfolds her napkin and tuts in Veronica’s direction, leaving her smirking to herself. 

“I would never compromise myself like that, Jelly. It’s called keeping up a brand.” 

“Veronica, we haven’t even done anything today, why are you even tired,” I ask, trying to change the subject. 

“No. No no no no no. I know that look V and I do not want to hear about your sexcapades with Archie ‘washboard’ Andrews.”

“Jeeze, Jells, I wasn’t going to say anything. Imply, sure, but I would never kiss and tell.”

“We all know that’s not true, V,” I add, rolling my eyes. Veronica was the first to be kissed and the first to get a boyfriend and the first to lose her virginity. Well, actually really the only one. Both me and JB have been kissed, sure, and she’s had a boyfriend but beyond that, both of us only have Veronica’s detailed stories to go off of. She most definitely kisses and tells. 

“Well that’s not why anyway. I just haven’t been able to sleep as easily lately with school and my parents to deal with. Now that my dad is back from his business trips for long enough to have a conversation with, all he can talk about is my grades,” Veronica admits, playing with the hem of her skirt.

“But your grades are great, V! Nearly all A’s. Why would he expect anything more than that? Plus you’re going to run for junior president for next year,” JB says, reaching across the booth to touch Veronica’s arm. I follow suit and she looks up at us, smiling her thanks. 

“I know, I’m trying to figure it out, hopefully, once I get my math grade up to an A again he’ll lay off. Look, the boys are here.” We look over to see Archie and Jughead walking through the door. I wave them over and they slide into the booth, Jughead next to me and JB, and Archie next to Veronica. I watch as they kiss and Jelly squirms beside me. 

“Did you guys order yet,” Jughead asks, sliding his arm behind the booth and scooting closer to me.  
“Uh, n-no,” I say, feeling myself blush a little at the proximity. V looks at me and smirks, making my blush deepen. 

“Great,” Jughead says, clearly not realizing my reaction. I recover as Pops comes by to take our orders.

About 15 minutes after we start eating, a pretty blond walks towards our table and taps Jughead’s shoulder. I feel myself shrink a little as he kisses her cheek. I want to die. Him bringing girls around isn’t new, but it stings a little every time a skinny Heidi Klum type sits on his lap or joins us for dinner. 

“Hi, I’m Sabrina,” she says, bubbly and annoyingly chipper. I may be pink cardigans but this girl is like the physical embodiment of a sunflower. I catch Veronica sneer at her before putting on a fake smile, shaking her hand, and raising her eyebrows in my direction. I do the same, mustering up as much of my mother as I have in me. 

“Sabrina and I were gonna catch a movie at the Bijou, I’ll see you guys later,” Jug says, reaching over me to mess up Jelly’s hair. 

“Another new one, huh,” I ask her, even though it’s more of a statement than a question. 

“Yep,” she says, popping the p, “I met her a few days ago when she came by our house to drop off a pair of Jughead’s boxers. Needless to say, she has as much class as a stripper pole.” Veronica and Archie wince in unison and I can feel myself shrink into my seat just a little bit more than before. “Whatever. She’ll be gone next week anyway and I’ll never have to talk to her again.”

“Good riddance,” Veronica says, crossing her legs the other way around and leaning into Archie’s shoulder. 

The night, much like our day, is uneventful so I walk home early enough to get ready for school starting again tomorrow. I’m the youngest in my family, which you would think would mean I get more freedom, but it only means my mom gets sappy and over-enthusiastic on any minor milestone. She’s also a stickler for the rules and my presence was required earlier than usual anyway.

I climb into bed after showering and brushing my teeth and wonder what it would be like to be at the Bijou with Jughead instead of Sabrina. He’d probably buy a large popcorn and eat nearly the whole thing, but I wouldn’t care because he would have his arm around me and I would be able to hear his heart beating faster when the movie hit its climax. I wouldn’t be focused on the movie, though. How could I when he would be so close.

**Author's Note:**

> Just for anyone wondering, Jughead is a Junior (11th) and Betty and Jelly are Freshman (9th). I know for a lot of people that's a big difference, but in reality it's really not and age details will be explained later. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think, I'm a struggling artist here and I need some validation.


End file.
